The Chronicles of the Demigods
by aspentree11
Summary: Percy is dead, Annabeth has gone nuts, and Luke is back...But this time without Kronos. Nico is forced to be Luke's new lieutenant, and as his life changes in ways he had never expected, the world changes with him. Takes place after The Last Olympian.


Nico

This whole thing was a joke. A big fat joke. And as he stood there, kneeling at his body, he didn't know if he should laugh in hysterics or cry. Because it was a big fat joke. Somebody said something behind him, but did it matter? He's been to enough funerals, he's talked to enough people, he's lived with the dead. Nothing you can say can ever take it away. Nothing. And even though he knew that he shouldn't be one of the first people kneeling next to Percy Jackson's dead body, he couldn't walk away. Not until he felt an hand on his shoulder, a cold hand telling him to get up. Telling him to grow up and walk away. Telling him he had to get up or he'd make him. Telling him, as all his peers stared, that he was the new hero.

(imagine three dashes)

"Take it," he whispered, as he pushed the cup toward him, "Take the tea." He couldn't believe he was staring at him. Right there, and yet he expected him to listen to him Annabeth was pacing behind them, tears staining her eyes. Was she crying for Percy? Was she crying for Luke? Was she crying for the world? Possibly all three.

But he refused to cry. Instead, he stared at Luke with a look harsher than death. He didn't believe him. Mostly because he didn't understand why Luke was acting so nice to him. Luke had never shared a word with him, yet he was staring at him as if they had known each other for eons.

"I don't believe you." It was the only words he knew how to say. Because, frankly, the idea was ludicrous. What, that Kronos just disappeared? That the dagger Annabeth plunged in him truly saved his soul and made Kronos vanish? Nico wouldn't even be here if Luke hadn't taken him when he was numb. He shouldn't have left with him, but when you were numb, and cold, and unsure how to breathe, you followed whoever would lead you. Anyways, Annabeth was here. He couldn't leave Annabeth alone.

"I know you don't," Luke said evenly, "And I did it wrong, I get it. But we can still do this. We can still-"

"NO!" Nico bursted to his feet, "Annabeth, come on! Do you believe him? Don't tell me you believe him…" Annabeth stopped pacing and stared at Nico with hollow eyes. Her eyes looked crazed, as if she had lost too much to say no anymore. She needed to hold onto what she could. Nico understood that more than she would believe, but it was still wrong. This wasn't the Annabeth he knew. Annabeth was stronger than this.

"She knows better," Luke answered, "She knows the truth." Even Nico felt stinging in his eyes.

"I'm not lying," Luke continued, "Annabeth attacked me close enough to my spot that Kronos left, but not directly. If directly, I would have died." Nico's handles clenched, causing his knuckles to bulge out of his white skin.

"You should have died." Luke didn't react negatively to this, but yet nodded as if Nico was still an insolent little kid who didn't understand.

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter, because Olympus has fallen, and Kronos is gone. Now it's the demigods' turn," Luke told him, a bitterness tainting his voice, "Our turn to change the world." His eyes looked up at Annabeth, and Nico knew instantly that Luke loved her, despite everything. A part of him found it sickening – What was Luke? Twenty-one? Twenty-two? Annabeth was barely sixteen, and yet now he was looking at her as if she was finally his. But then there was a part of him that wondered if Annabeth ever stopped loving him either, so maybe it wasn't that wrong at all.

_No, _he corrected himself, _she was Percy's love. _

His eyes squinted at Luke.

"The gods brought balance," Nico growled, "They had their issues, yeah, but they brought the earth balance." Luke rolled his eyes, his patience wearying.

"The Olympians brought nothing but destruction. The civil war? War world two? The cold war? All because of the gods Nico. All because of the gods," Luke spat at him, "Anyways, theres still gods. Better gods. Minor gods who know better. Gods that'll leave the world alone." Nico's lips curled.

"That's stupid," Nico said plainly. Luke sighed.

"Soon you'll know better. Until then though, you might-as-well accept the truth," Luke said coolly, "So will you accept the offer?" _The offer. _That what he had called it. But it was so much more than an offer.

Nico turned away, crossing his arms stubbornly. He had disagreed with everything Luke said, so how could he accept it? It was against everything he believed in. Everything he ever predicted. A part of him would've rather died than accept the offer. But Luke was right, the world had changed, and hiding from it would only make it worse.

"Yes," Nico said, "I'll…I'll be your lieutenant."

Annabeth seemed to have grown closer, hovering over the leather couch that Luke sat at. Luke was touching her hand softly, but she stood blank. Her eyes transfixed behind them, at the uncontrolled sea that they rested on, on the new Princess Andromeda.

I'M BACK! Short, probably a thousand mistakes, but I thought it would be fun to have a new fanfic. So, I need reviews. Atleast a few, or else I won't know if you like it:P Or just tell me it's horrible. Either one. Next chapter will be longer!


End file.
